parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddard-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster
JV46Ship movie-spoof of "Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster" in 2004. Plot The Mystery, Inc. gang travel to Loch Ness in Scotland to see the famous Blake Castle, the home of Cindy Vortex's cousin, Inez. The Castle grounds is home to the first annual Highland Games, composed of many traditional Scottish sports. But when they arrive Inez informs them that the Castle had recently been terrorized by the Loch Ness Monster. Inez says she has seen the monster and it is indeed real, a position shared by Ralphie Tennelli, a local Loch Ness Monster enthusiast, and Professor Gerri Poveri, a scientist who has staked her whole career on proving the monster exists. Taking the opposite end of the argument are Jimbo and Kearney, and their father, Eddie, local competitors in the games, and Horace Nebbercracker, the head judge of the games. Nebbercracker and Gerri share a mutual hatred for each other. That night, Goddard and Carl are chased by the monster, and destroy the playing field in the process. Libby discovers that the monster tracks head into town instead of the loch. The next day the gang and Inez travel to town. After enlisting the help of Jimbo and Kearney to rebuild the field, Jimmy, Cincy, Libby and Inez take Professor Poveri's boat, filled up with out of date research equipment, to search for the monster by sea, while Carl and Goddard take the Mystery Machine and search by land. Both groups are attacked by the monster, seemingly being in two places at once. After returning the badly damaged boat back to Professor Poveri, the gang discovers Nebbercracker has taken it upon himself to patrol the waters with a high-tech ship to prevent any further "peculiarities", as he is still not convinced of the monster's existence. On Nebbercracker's ship, the gang and Inez find something deep in the loch using sonar equipment. They take Nebbercracker's mini-sub to investigate. In the water, the gang is attacked by the monster, but is saved by a large magnet claw on the ship. When they return to Blake Castle, they find Ralphie, who explains his van has been stolen. Later, the monster chases the gang, Inez, and Ralphie into a bog, where it is revealed to simply be a canvas covering Ralphie's van. Jimmy deduces that monster to be a decoy, and sets up a trap to catch the real one. Jimmy sends Carl and Goddard out on the loch to act as bait, while he and Ralphie prepare to use nets to surround the cove capture the monster. A large fog appears, blocking visual contact with Carl and Goddard. Making matters worse, Nebbercracker's crew mutinies because they want to capture and sell the monster, and capture Cindy and Inez. The monster attacks Carl and Goddard, chasing them out of the cove. Nebbercracker's ship attaches to the nets, dragging Ralphie and Jimmy with it. The crew attempt to harpoon the monster, but Cindy and Inez distract them long enough to make them miss. Just as the monster is about to attack Ralphie and Jimmy, Cindy captures it by using the ship’s magnet claw. Just then, a second Loch Ness Monster appears and gives chase to Carl and Goddard, but falls into a previously set trap. This monster is revealed to by Jimbo and Kearney, and the one Cindy captured is revealed to be Professor Poveri. Gerri used a secret entrance in her boat to go into the monster and operate it. She also hired Jimbo and Kearney to man the second monster. Libby explains that Gerri's plan was to use her machine to convince Nebbercracker the real monster existed, and enlist his aide in finding it. The next day, the games begin on schedule; But Nebbercracker calls everyone to his ship to look at new pictures of the monster his underwater cameras had taken. These, plus other pictures Gerri had taken convince him the monster does exist. The film ends with the gang leaving Blake Castle, and Goddard briefly seeing the real Loch Ness Monster. Cast * Scooby Doo - Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Shaggy - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Velma - Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) * Daphne - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Fred - Jimmy Neutron * Shannon Blake - Inez (Cyberchase) * Del Chillman - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) * Professor Fiona Penbrooke - Geri Poveri (The Magic School Bus Ep #13: Ups and Downs) * Sir Ian Locksley - Horace Nebbercracker (Monster House) * Colin Haggart - Jimbo Jones (The Simpsons) * Angus Haggart - Kearney Zzyzwicz (The Simpsons) * Colin and Angus' father - Eddie Muntz (The Simpsons) * Loch Ness Monster - Nessie (Grimorum)